chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken
Chickens are the main antagonists in the ''Chicken Invaders'' series. They are an intergalactic species of chickens bent on taking over (and later on destroying) Earth for oppressing their earthly brethren. They are known for being enormous (an ordinary chicken is as big as a small spaceship), being highly technologically advanced, as proven by many of the planet-sized constructions they can make like the CK-01 Henterprise and being an overall threat to the galaxy if not the whole universe. History Before the events of Chicken Invaders We know very little about the Chickens' past, but they must have appeared on an unknown planet, likely in the Foreign Galaxy, eventually becoming a space faring civilization and becoming what they are today. Sometime in between their earthly brethren have also appeared on Earth. Sometime after in the neolithic age, humanity domesticated them and started exploiting them for food. Chicken Invasion! As the Chickens eventually learned about what was happening to their relatives on Earth, this made them very angry. Their leaders decided to invade and take over the entire Solar System, starting with Earth, bent on revenge for what humans have been doing to their brethren. As this was about to happen, our hero was taking an order from Space Burgers. He noticed this, and went to save Earth from the Chickens. The Next Wave The hero thought that he did fend off the Chickens, but that was only a precursor to their main plan of taking over the entire solar system. With more troops than ever, and the Mother-Hen Ship, the Chickens were sure that they would win. But just like the last time, our hero went to save the solar system and defeat the Mother-Hen Ship with relative ease, successfully stopping the invasion. Revenge of the Yolk The Chickens have been made much angrier since the Hero stopped their invasion of the solar system for revenge on humanity, and now instead of taking it over, they want to completely destroy Earth. Their plan was to secretly construct the Yolk-Star™ behind the sun, and use it to do just that. After the invasion was stopped, our hero as usual went to the local Space Burgers to order a meal. Soon after that he noticed something behind the sun, so he flew there and found The Yolk-Star™ still in it's construction stages. After a short confrontation the Yolk-Star™ wanted to destroy the hero by shooting a laser at him. The hero brought up then a shield which helped him not to get fried to bits. It lasted until the hero got close to a black hole, which sucked him in and had him arrive at the other end of the galaxy. After that, the Chickens dispatched troops across the galaxy to stop the hero before the Yolk-Star™ gets finished. He still manages to arrive at the solar system just before the Yolk-Star™ was made operational, and destroys it, ending another invasion. Ultimate Omelette Since their invasion was stopped for the second time, they yet again decided to destroy Earth with a more powerful machine. They made The Egg Cannon which would shoot a giant egg at the Earth, have it's yolk cook the surface temperature through the Sun and blow it to smithereens. A mysterious pilot from another galaxy, Hen Solo, came through a black hole and warned our hero of the Chickens' newest plan of destroying humanity and he followed him into the black hole Hen Solo came from. He arrived just when the Egg Cannon was tested in an another galaxy close to the Milky Way. It then flew away, leaving the hero with a bunch of Chickens to defeat. Also, this time the Chickens were becoming so desperate that they started making their Chicks fight against him. The hero followed the way the Egg Cannon was heading to, eventually meeting Hen Solo again at the center of the galaxy. It used the black hole as a quick way to get to our galaxy and it succeeded. The hero had to use it too because he had no other way of getting here fast enough, and he got lost between space and time quite a lot of times, before eventually arriving at our galaxy. He then came to defeat the Egg Cannon and ended the invasion once again. Cluck of the Dark Side After their third defeat, the Chickens made yet another plan to destroy Earth. This time they constructed the Henterprise, which they used to dispatch loads of feathers to block sunlight from coming to Earth and freezing it over. They're also using a different breed of chickens for this invasion, with the "regular" ones being only represented by Chickenauts. It eventually arrived to the Solar System and did that just as the hero noticed this happening. He then confronted the Henterprise, but it flew away just as he was about to destroy it. After a bit of thinking, the hero went to Madam Madámme, the galactic oracle, amd consulted her on how to remove the sunlight-blocking feathers. While they were talking about having to construct and use the Humanity's Greatest Fan, the Chickens overheard them and dispatched their troops to these locations where they tried to get the artifacts before him. The hero went across the galaxy, collected all of the artifacts and consulted Madam on constructing the device. In meantime, he also curiously stumbled upon the Henterprise flying away. which he still didn't get to defeat. He then had to land on Earth to mount the device, with there curiously being Chickens to stop him. He used it to blow the feathers off, and did it, although it also pushed the Earth a little from where it was. The Henterprise then came back for revenge, and the hero destroyed it and ended the invasion yet again. Universe Although this game hasn't been released yet, and technically won't be canon (it's not a mainline series game), in this game the Chickens will expand their goals and plan to take over the entire galaxy, including 2000 star systems. We will also see more breeds of Chicken than the three we've seen so far. Chicken Breeds Chickens as of now have three different breeds known. Breeds only differ in the shape of their head. Regular This is the breed that has appeared in every Chicken Invaders, except for taking a lesser role in Cluck of the Dark Side, being only used on the Chickenauts. Notable features of this breed are its straight comb and wattles and small head, with the egg-shaped eyes going higher up to support the comb. Big Chickens and Chickenauts use the angry expression, while smaller Chickens of this breed don't. Pudgy This is the first breed to be introduced with Cluck of the Dark Side, where it was represented by ordinary and pilot Chickens. Notable features of this breed are its non-straight comb and pudgier head with rosy cheeks, with the eyes resting on the head. The wattles here are also more complex. All Chickens of this breed use the angry expression. Military This is the second breed to be introduced with Cluck of the Dark Side, where it was represented by Metal-suit Chickens and Big Chickens. The design of the head is similar to the pudgy breed. This one's defining features are green combs and wattles, and differently shaped yellow beaks. The eyes have black eyelids and are more spherical compared to other breeds. All Chickens of this breed use the angry expression, except for the Party Chicken. Types of Chickens Chickens have various types of troops they use during invasions. Note: Only rewards unique to each Chicken are listed here. Ordinary Chicken Health: Chapter Number * 100 First appearance: ''Chicken Invaders'' Rarity: Very Common Attack: Ocasionally shoot an egg Reward: '1-2 different units of Food, rarely 3 big Coins (15-20 Coins in ''The Next Wave) 'Points: '''900 + Chapter Number * 100 + ''vest color * 100 (0 - red, 1 - orange/blue, 2 - yellow, 3 - green, 4 - cyan, 5 - blue, 6 - purple, 7 - pink) (italic ''- only in ''The Next Wave) '''Description: Ordinary Chickens are the most common Chicken troops you'll get to fight. Being there since the first game, the Ordinary Chicken's normal attack is simple - shoot an egg downward (in the direction opposite to which the hero is facing in Cluck of the Dark Side). Although they might seem quite easy, their real strength lies in their sheer numbers. In most of the waves you'll get to fight hordes of these, all ready to shoot an egg at your face, and this gets harder in the later sections of each game, as their eggs become faster and get shot at a quicker pace. They're also very versatile. Need to home in on you? Pfft! Need to survive in harsh conditions just to get to our hero? No problem! Need to keep something with you to use it, like balloons? Easy! Need to fly in specific patterns? They can do all of this! Because of how versatile Ordinary Chickens are, it's no wonder that they're the most common enemy you'll see. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're normal Chickens that wear a vest. They can wear different suits, like leotards and underwear if you unlock them in their respective games (Ultimate Omelette and Cluck of the Dark Side). As for how they looked inbetween each game, here's how it goes: In Chicken Invaders, they looked much more blockier and simplistic than they do now, because they were only made out of simple shapes. They never blinked, and their "vests" (or rather body textures) were always blue in normal formations, and pink when they had to fly around. While underwater, they also wear diving helmets. In The Next Wave, nothing much changed aside from them being now able to wear vests in various colors. The colors of the vests decided on how many points you got from killing one. In Revenge of the Yolk, their models were made more detailed - the vests looked actually like vests, the beak was made to look more natural, they could blink, and they now have a tongue. In Ultimate Omelette, they were made more detailed again, the claws look more detailed, and their vests now have a stripped pattern. They can also look around now. In Cluck of the Dark Side, they're a different breed of chicken which has their combs no longer set in a straight line anymore. It also has their heads get more pudgier and they now always bear an angry expression. The vests they wear now have a zig-zag pattern instead of a stripe pattern. As for the holiday editions: The Christmas editions for Revenge of the Yolk and The Next Wave gave them only Christmas hats. The one for Ultimate Omelette also gave them star patterns on their vests. As for the one for Cluck of the Dark Side, it gave them Santa clothes. The Easter edition for Revenge of the Yolk changed them into something that more resembles Ordinary Chicks. The one for Ultimate Omelette made them bunnies instead. The Thanksgiving edition completely change them and all other chickens into turkeys. The Halloween edition changed them into vampires with a skull shirt. Pilot Chicken Health: 200 + Chapter Number * 100 First appearance: ''Cluck of the Dark Side'' Rarity: Common Attack: Ocasionally shoot two eggs at once Reward: '1-2 different units of Food, rarely 3 big Coins '''Points: '''1350 + Chapter Number * 150 '''Description: '''Introduced in ''Cluck of the Dark Side in Wave 41, these chickens are better than Ordinary Chickens at fighting. They now shoot two eggs at once, making avoiding them harder, and they are now twice as tough! These aren't used as often as the ordinary ones. '''Appearance: '''They are the "pudgy" breed of Chickens that wear a green pilot helmet, sunglasses, a belt, a medal, and something that resembles a swimsuit, typically green. As for the holiday editions: The Christmas edition doesn't change them at all, aside from making them wear boots. The Halloween edition changes them into vampires. Metal-suit Chicken '''Health: 300 + Chapter Number * 100 (Ultimate Omelette) or 600 + Chapter Number * 100 in (Cluck of the Dark Side) First appearance: ''Ultimate Omelette'' Rarity: Uncommon Attack: Shoot an ion downwards (or wherever gravity points at in Cluck of the Dark Side) which can turn up to 45 degrees left or right, sometimes aimed at the player if in range Reward: '1-2 different units of Food, rarely 3 big Coins '''Points: '''1600 + Chapter Number * 100 in ''Ultimate Omelette or 800 + Chapter Number * 300 in Cluck of the Dark Side 'Description: '''These guys are tough! They are the most advanced Chicken troops of this size you're going to see. Introduced later in both games they appeared in (wave 44 in ''Ultimate Omelette and wave 81 in Cluck of the Dark Side), those Chickens have been specially trained to be tougher than normal Chickens. They've got a dangerous attack - they can shoot a purple downwards (or wherever gravity points at in Cluck of the Dark Side) which can turn up to 45 degrees left or right. They sometimes aim it at you if you're close enough too, so be wary of that. Not only this, they're also as versatile as normal Chickens, yet they aren't used as often. 'Appearance: '''They are Chickens that wear an armored suit, and starting from ''Cluck of the Dark Side they have became the "military" breed of chicken, which has green combs, green wattles, black eyelids, and differently shaped yellow beaks. This Chicken breed resembles the look of Military and Party Chickens. As for the holiday editions: The Christmas edition makes them look more like elves, with hats and suits. As for Ultimate Omelette, all it does is give them christmas hats to wear. The Easter edition changes them into bunnies. The Thanksgiving edition changes them into turkeys, as expected. The Halloween edition changes them into vampires. UFO Chicken '''Health: 800 + Chapter Number * 200 (falling UFO has 1400) First appearance: ''Ultimate Omelette'' Rarity: Uncommon Attack: Ocasionally shoot an egg directly at you Reward: '''Rarely 1-2 different Burgers, rarely 3 big Coins '''Points: '''5000 (Falling UFO gives 1337) '''Description: Using Advanced UFO Technology™, these Chickens' eggs can overcome forces of gravity. Now they can be shot directly at you! Not only that, it's also quite strong, as it has a lot more health than an ordinary Chicken. When destroyed, an ordinary Chicken and a falling UFO will spawn in its place. Appearance: They are ordinary Chickens inside an UFO. After depleting half of its health, the UFO begins to spin frantically, and the glass part gets broken. In Cluck of the Dark Side, the UFOs were made shinier, and the Chicken inside is now of the "pudgy" breed. The editions change the Chicken inside's appearance to what they changed the ordinary Chickens into, except for Ultimate Omelette's Christmas and Easter editions where they oddly don't change. Submarine Chicken Health: 5000 First appearance: ''Cluck of the Dark Side'' Rarity: Rare (Only appeared so far on Epsilon Thalassus) Attack: Ocasionally shoot a torpedo to the left Reward: ''None'' Points: '''9000 '''Description: Some of the Chickens decided that they won't wear diving helmets on their underwater mission, and instead build a submarine specifically for use on underwater missions. While inside the submarine, the Chicken is able to shoot torpedoes to the left side of the screen, which can be dangerous. Because of their very specific use, the Chicken Submarines are used very rarely, having been used so far only in two waves. Appearance: They are "pudgy" breed of Chickens inside a submarine that's loosely based off a Chicken, with parts that resemble a comb, a wing, and a foot. When half of its health is depleted, the metal parts will crunch. The special editions don't change them at all. Egg Ship Chicken Health: 5000 + (chapter number - 1) * 500 First appearance: ''Cluck of the Dark Side'' Rarity: Very Uncommon Attack: Ocasionally shoot 3 bullets spaced out 120° between each other. Reward: ''None'' Points: '''11000 '''Description: Some Chickens decided that they needed extra protection from our Hero, something even better than using an UFO, so they built metal egg ships for use only for themselves. Not only does this armor increase mobility in certain conditions, such as strong winds, it also allows the Chickens to shoot three bullets spaced out 120° between each other inside it, just like the Chickenauts. They're also very resistant to splash damage, as they can only take up to 2000 damage at once. However, once the egg ship is destroyed, the Ordinary Chicken inside doesn't survive, unlike UFO Chickens. They don't get used too often, since they're usually introduced in the later chapters. Appearance: They are "pudgy" breed of Chickens inside a metal egg ship with four exhaust pipes. When each 1/4ths of its health is depleted, the metal parts will crunch. The halloween edition turns the Chicken inside into a vampire, while the christmas edition doesn't change it at all. Chickenaut Health: 1750 + Chapter Number * 250 First appearance: ''Ultimate Omelette'' Rarity: Uncommon Attack: Shoot three ions in random directions. Reward: '2-3 different units of Food '''Points: '''20000 '''Description: '''Much larger than an Ordinary Chicken, but not quite the size of a Big Chicken, those guys are some of the tougher troops in the Chicken army. Their astrounaut suit gives them extra protection and allows them to shoot three green ions in random directions. They're also very resistant to rockets and splash damage, as they can only take up to 1000 damage at once. Luckily, you don't get to see them very often. '''Appearance: '''They are Chickens that wear an astronaut suit, and in ''Cluck of the Dark Side, their suits were made shinier. They're the only representants of the "regular" breed of Chicken in this game. The special editions don't change them at all. Big Chicken '''Health: Varies, usually between 4000 and 60000 First appearance: ''Chicken Invaders'' Rarity: Rare, used as Bosses Attack: Varies Reward: '''8-12 different units of Food '''Points: '''Varies, usually around 10000 '''Description: '''Because of their huge size and toughness, these baddies are usually used as bosses. Their attacks vary wildly between each Big Chicken, but most of the time, their attacks involve shooting eggs at a faster rate than an Ordinary Chicken. You can read more on this type of Chickens on their page. '''Appearance: '''They are atleast twice as big as an Ordinary Chicken, and their attire varies between each Big Chicken. Some of them can be also of different breeds, such as the Military Chicken. In the holiday editions, their appearance is changed to something that fits their themes. Chick '''Health: Chapter Number * 50 First appearance: ''Ultimate Omelette'' Rarity: Very Common Attack: Occasionally shoot their waste Reward: 'Rarely 1-2 Twin Legs '''Points: '''500 + (chapter number - 1) * 50 '''Description: '''Having joined since the fourth invasion, these youngins will also be the most common Chicken troops you'll get to fight. They are much more disposable, as a Chick is half as strong as an ordinary Chicken. Their attack also resembles the one their older brethren use: shooting their waste in the direction opposite to which the hero is facing, but they don't do that as often. Even at this young age, they are able to use complex technology, such as gatling guns and UFOs. They're also as much versatile as the adult Chickens. '''Appearance: '''They are just Chicks. Nothing too special. The only thing that's worth noting is that unlike adult Chickens, they don't wear any clothing. While underwater, they also wear snorkels and flippers. They are also able to look around since ''Cluck of the Dark Side. As for the holiday editions: The Christmas edition makes them become gingerbread cookies, while the Ultimate Omelette edition makes them wear christmas hats. The Easter edition makes them wear eggs as clothing. The Thanksgiving edition changes them into poults. The Halloween edition makes them wear a white sheet with black dots as eyes put on it. UFO Chick '''Health: 600 + Chapter Number * 100 (falling UFO has 1400) First appearance: Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Rarity: Uncommon Attack: Ocasionally shoot two powered up wastes at once Reward: '''Rarely 1-2 Twin Legs, rarely 3 big Coins '''Points: '''2500 (Falling UFO gives 1337) '''Description: Using Advanced UFO Technology™, these Chicks' waste is now powered up, as it's green and much larger than a normal Chick's waste. Not only that, it can shoot two of them at once now! It makes those Chicks become a much bigger threat than the normal ones. It's also much tougher while inside an UFO. After being destroyed, a Chick and a falling UFO will spawn in its place. Appearance: They are Chicks inside an UFO. After depleting half of its health, the UFO begins to spin frantically, and the upper glass part gets destroyed. In Chicken Invaders 5, the UFOs were made shinier. The editions change the Chicken inside's appearance to what they changed the ordinary Chickens into, except for Ultimate Omelette's Christmas and Easter editions where they oddly don't change. Chick Gatling Gun Health: 10000 + (chapter number) * 1000 First appearance: ''Cluck of the Dark Side'' Rarity: Uncommon Attack: Ocasionally shoot 2-8 eggs at you in a rapid succession Reward: ''None'' Points: 13000 Description: The Chicks wanted to be tougher just like their older brethren, so they built a machine gun which they can operate. While inside it, they can turn around and shoot eggs at you in a rapid succession. This can make them tough to fight. However, this comes with a price. The Chick operating the machine gun won't survive after it's destroyed. The Chicks while inside are also quite resistant to splash damage, as they can only take up to 3500 damage. Appearance: They are Chicks operating a four-barrelled machine gun. In front of the gun there's a display showing how much health it has remaining. The holiday editions don't change their appearance. Frozen Chick Health: 1 First appearance: ''Cluck of the Dark Side'' Rarity: Rare Attack: None Reward: ''None'' Points: '''1 '''Description: Those poor Chicks have been frozen over while having to endure the unforgiving climate of Eta Astropelecae, and have been reduced to nothing more but an obstacle, used as a weapon on the Ice Golem boss fight. While in this state, they can't attack you. Appearance: They are Chicks that have been frozen over. The holiday editions don't change their appearance. Trivia *Despite his apprentice being shown, the Henperor is never encountered and his true apperance hasn't been seen yet, and the only trace of his name being mentioned is on Wave 50, however, this is because his name is a play on words on "The Emperor's Apprentice" who is Darth Vader from the Star Wars series. Both have similar names and wear a similar suit. *Military breed Chickens are internally referred to as "FaceElmo". Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Characters